Lynette Drummond (Psycho Videos Character)
About Lynette Drummond Lynette Drummond is a widowed and divorced single mother. She is one of the three characters to appear in the early Psycho Videos (aside from Sam and John). Trivia ◾ She is the only Psycho Videos Character (except Sam) to move down to Brisbane to reunite with family. ◾ She is the second character to appear in most of The Psycho Videos (the first one is Sam). ◾ She owned two phones (one LG and another one was a Telstra Smartphone) throughout the entire series. ◾ She supports Sam's YouTube channels regardless but is very cautious about what his son, Sam, posts on there. ◾ She is one of the two characters who separated from a man she wasn't married to. The other was John, as he was selfish, as Sam says. ◾ She is one of the two characters who were divorced. The other was John. Appearances in The Psycho Videos Videos in bold are her appearances. {| class="article-table" ! colspan="5" |Psycho Video Appearance |- | }|yes=Psycho Dad Does not like Japanese Knives|note= Dad Does not like Japanese Knives] *|[[Psycho Dad does not like Japanese Knives|'Psycho Dad Does not like Japanese Knives']]}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad lies about his outings beyond New Year's Eve'|note='Psycho Dad lies about his outings beyond New Year's Eve *'|[[Psycho Dad lies about his outings beyond NYE|'Psycho Dad lies about his outings beyond New Year's Eve']]}} |[[Psycho Dad hates Unorganized Pantry|'Psycho Dad hates Unorganized Pantry']] | }|yes='Psycho Dad Talks to Telstra about his ADSL 1 Broadband'|note='[[Psycho Dad Talks to Telstra about his ADSL 1 Broadband]] *|[[Psycho Dad Talks to Telstra about his ADSL 2 Broadband|'Psycho Dad Talks to Telstra about his ADSL 1 Broadband']]}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad Washes a Plate then Gets angry at Mum'|note='Psycho Dad washes a plate then gets angry at Mum|Psycho Dad Washes a Plate then Gets angry at Mum *'|[[Psycho Dad washes a plate then gets angry at Mum|'Psycho Dad Washes a Plate then Gets angry at Mum']]}} |- |[[Psycho Dad finds Spoons missing|'Psycho Dad finds Spoons missing']] |Psycho Dad's Special Day with me |[[Signs of Psycho Dad|'Signs of Psycho Dad']] | }|yes='Psycho Dad hates online tyre stores that have no prices on tyres'|note='Dad hates online tyre stores that have no prices on tyres] *'|Psycho Dad hates online tyre stores that have no prices on tyres}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad Hates old Stove'|note='Dad Hates old Stove] *'|'Psycho Dad Hates old Stove'}} |- | }|yes='Psycho Dad hates False-Advertising Internet Sites'|note='Psycho Dad hates False-Advertising Internet Sites *'|'Psycho Dad hates False-Advertising Internet Sites'}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad's Eviction (Sam's Eviction) (Pt 1 + 2)'|note='Eviction (Sam's Eviction) (Pt 1)] *'|Psycho Dad's Eviction (Sam's Eviction) (Pt 1 + 2)}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad Attempts to fix Washing Machine'|note='Dad Attempts to fix Washing Machine] *'|'Psycho Dad Attempts to fix Washing Machine'}} | }|yes='Shaving with Psycho Dad'|note='with Psycho Dad] *'|Shaving with Psycho Dad}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad finds bag of Prawns at the bottom of the Freezer'|note='Dad finds bag of Prawns at the bottom of the Freezer] *'|'Psycho Dad finds bag of Prawns at the bottom of the Freezer'}} |- | }|yes='Psycho Dad Hates Shopping at K-mart (The Supply Run)'|note='Dad Hates Shopping at K-mart (The Supply Run)] *'|Psycho Dad Hates Shopping at K-mart (The Supply Run)}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad Completely loses It'|note='Dad Completely loses It] *'|'Psycho Dad Completely loses It'}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad holds custody of Sam'|note='Dad holds custody of Sam] *'|'Psycho Dad holds custody of Sam'}} | }|yes='Psycho Dad Finds the Answer'|note='Dad Finds the Answer] *'|Psycho Dad Finds the Answer}} | }|yes='About Sam's new High School'|note='Sam's new High School] *'|'About Sam's new High School'}} |- | }|yes='Psycho Brother Lies to Anna'|note='Psycho Brother Lies to Anna *'|'Psycho Brother Lies to Anna'}} | }|yes='Psycho Mother Rips two old concession Cards'|note='Psycho Mother Rips two old concession Cards *'|'Psycho Mother Rips two old concession Cards'}} | }|yes='Psycho Mother organises Sam's money'|note='Psycho Mother organises Sam's money *'|'Psycho Mother organises Sam's money'}} | }|yes='Psycho Brother gets in Trouble'|note='Psycho Brother gets in Trouble *'|'Psycho Brother gets in Trouble'}} | }|yes=Psycho Brother is Leaving|note=Psycho Brother is Leaving *|Psycho Brother is Leaving}} |- | }|yes='Psycho Brother's 30 Year Celebration'|note='Psycho Brother's 30 Year Celebration *'|'Psycho Brother's 30 Year Celebration'}} |Psycho Brother's Confrontation |Psycho Brother's Misbehaviour |Psycho Departure |'Psycho Brother Slides Fridge with Lynnie' |- |'Psycho Girlfriend gets in Trouble' |'Psycho Brother Tags Anna' |Psycho Dad hates Centrelink |Psycho Dad Shreds Pumpkin Vines |Psycho Dad Hates Tags on Chickens and Microwaves |- |PSYCHO DAD IS PSYCHO AGAIN. F*** YOU, PSYCHO DAD |Psycho Dad Hates Sudokus on Connecting Singles |Psycho Dad's Washing Machine Freakout |Psycho Dad gets Splashed with water ' ' |Psycho Dad axes Chlorine |- |Psycho Brother gets owned by Anna |'Psycho Mum's Argument ' |Psycho Kid Reacts to Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail |Psycho Brother's Argument with Anna |'Psycho Mother gets Suspected' |- |'Psycho Mother Gets Punished' |'Psycho Family Dilemma ' |Psycho Brother's Correction |'Psycho Mother's Lock-out Freakout ' |Psycho Kid Leaves House